


Resolutions

by Lumelle



Series: Spare Parts [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Billy get unusual guests on New Year's Eve. They also are unusual guests.</p><p>This alternate dimensions thing can be a bit tricky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Includes minor spoilers for upcoming chapters of [The Icing Problem](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2796089).

Billy was asleep on the couch well before midnight.

For all that he might be disappointed about it later, Teddy just didn't have the heart to wake him up just yet. Billy was just finally getting the rest he so desperately needed now that the fever was starting to ease up. He'd try and wake him up just in time for the actual moment, then take them both to bed.

It wasn't exactly how he had imagined their New Year's Eve would go, sitting on the couch with the TV on a low murmur in the background while he sipped at his hot chocolate. After everything that had happened in the last week, though, this was something of a relief, really. The others could celebrate a new year and battles won or whatever; he would be quite happy to just watch Billy sleep.

The others had checked in earlier, of course, had asked if they'd rather be in the Tower with everyone else. Teddy had assured them they would be fine, really, and besides there was absolutely no reason to risk spreading Billy's pneumonia any further. It was bad enough he'd been sharing a house with so many of them before they figured out he didn't just have a little cold. And if it turned out they needed someone, Teddy could just run right back to the Tower, or contact JARVIS on his phone. They would be fine, and the others should just enjoy the day best as they could.

Besides, it was bad enough to see the hollow look in Steve's eyes as it was, with the fear and worry he could not entirely suppress. No reason to make it worse.

It was amazing any of them had the energy for anything resembling celebration, really. Half the team hadn't even made it home until the wee hours of morning, and that was when the truly bad part had started. You knew things weren't right when Tony Stark elected to skip any pretense of a party to support Steve instead. All of them would have, really, if Steve hadn't insisted the rest of them enjoy the day after all the stress of the last week.

At least they would remember this holiday season for a very long time.

Legolas was asleep as well, curled up on a throw pillow on the floor, green fluff sticking every which way. It was finally starting to get past the bit where it was worrying itself sick over Billy and could manage to sleep in peace without waking up every ten minutes to check up on him.

Teddy couldn't criticize it. He was just as bad, and he at least understood antibiotics.

The sound of the doorbell startled him, breaking over the low sound of the TV. Billy stirred a bit, but sank down into the corner of the couch when Teddy patted him gently, standing up. He had no idea who that could be; most of their friends would have come through from the Tower, and the few that might not have would have called ahead, especially knowing Billy was still sick. It wasn't like they really knew any of their neighbors, either, certainly not well enough to expect a visit at 10 PM on New Year's Eve.

But, hey, if villains started ringing doorbells, he could approve of that. It was definitely better than bursting in through the window, especially when it was their place to clean up.

The half-full cup of hot chocolate still in hand, he padded out into the main hall and over to the front door. The faint glow from the lights he'd put up outside shone through the small frosted window on the door, but gave no clue of who could be outside. He paused for a moment, preparing himself to transform at a moment's notice if need be, and opened the door.

It was Billy.

No, it wasn't, he realized half a frozen second later. It was the same face, certainly, and the same smile half hidden behind a fluffy scarf, but it also wasn't. The hair was different, and though he could catch the glint of an earring just behind the edge of the scarf it wasn't either of the two Billy wore. The clothes were different, too, nothing that he was used to seeing on his husband.

Okay, and his own face peeking over Billy's shoulder might have been something of a clue.

"Ah." He blinked. "Time or dimension travel?" Because, hey, it was a relevant question.

"Dimensions, in this case." The not-Billy chuckled. "It does seem to be better to stay out of the time business."

"I've got to say I agree." It said a lot about his life that it only took him another second to step back to let the two in. "Ah. I've got to warn you, Billy's pretty sick. Like, pneumonia sick. He's getting better now, but you probably don't want to catch anything."

"Don't worry, I'll keep a respectful distance from myself. And it's not like either of you is going to catch anything." Not-Billy breezed in, glancing around. "Oh, this is all kinds of awesome. I heard about the place, of course, but it's different seeing it for myself."

Teddy waited until the not-him had followed, then closed the door behind them. No reason to freeze, after all. "Yeah, it's pretty impressive, isn't it? I still can't believe we live here some days, and we've been married for half a year now."

"Ah, right. Congratulations." His reflection smiled at him while peeling off his outside clothes. "Is it as great as I imagine it is?"

"Better." Teddy couldn't help the bright smile that took over his face. "I've got all I could ever want and then I married him."

"I'd say I'm envious, but I'll get there eventually." The other Teddy gave the not-Billy a thoroughly besotted smile that Teddy suspected was rather similar to his own, receiving a grin in return. "We're just trying to get things like school and jobs and life to a point where I will not be torn limb from limb by angry in-laws for ruining their precious boy's future."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. You know my parents adore you. I mean, they adore Tommy, how could they not be utterly in love with you?"

"Only one Kaplan I want to be in love with me, thanks." The two stole a quick kiss that might have almost made him jealous except it was just utterly familiar.

Teddy waited until the two had gotten off their outside clothes, sipping at his drink. "So, ah. Not to say you aren't welcome or anything, but I've got to admit, I'm curious. Like, to start with, who exactly are you?"

"Ah, right, do excuse me." The not-Billy smiled, a somewhat more wistful look before he turned cheerful again. "As it happens, we are you."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that, but I'm pretty sure that doesn't entirely narrow it down." He did know enough about alternate universes to know that much.

"No, I mean, literally. Not alternate versions, well, not entirely. We're you. As in, you used to be me. Or I used to be you, it's not entirely clear." The other Teddy ran a hand through his hair. "I'll admit it's not always very clear to me, either."

Teddy frowned. "I thought you said there wasn't time travel involved?"

"There isn't." Not-Billy glanced around, then strode over to the wall with the pictures. He pointed at the picture of Teddy's mother, the one Billy had said he had taken what seemed like a lifetime ago. "I'm the one who took that picture."

"Wait." Teddy blinked. "You mean, you're the original us? The ones we were copied from?"

Not-Billy made a face. "Not quite? I mean, that's one way to put it, I guess, but we really try not to think of it like that. It's not so much that we're originals and you're copies as that our original selves were split apart. Just because we live in the original dimension doesn't mean we're any more authentic than you guys."

"Right." Teddy swallowed. All of a sudden, he wasn't sure whether to be delighted or tear up. "So… you're the us we would be if we hadn't come here."

"That's about it, yes." Not-Billy nodded. "As for why we're here, well, it's New Year's. We thought we'd drop by for a visit." At Teddy's puzzled gaze, he smiled. "I've actually been meeting with Billy every now and then. I'm the one who brought him Legolas. And, well, now our timelines have finally caught up with each other, so I figured it was a great opportunity to let you guys in on the secret as well."

"You know, I think I should be surprised that my husband's been keeping in touch with his other-worldly not-quite twin, but after the week we've had? That's actually pretty normal." He shook his head, pointing to a doorway. "Living room's that way, go make yourself comfortable. I'll go and get us all some hot drinks, you look like you're freezing."

He wasn't entirely surprised to find Billy awake as he joined the others, nor was he shocked to see that Billy was taking this all in a stride. Legolas startled awake just enough to hug the other Billy with a squeal and get a cuddle from the other Teddy, then curled up again in front of the TV. Billy actually had enough energy for a proper conversation, so they discussed their respective lives while enjoying hot chocolate and some snacks the other two had bought until the clock neared midnight.

Teddy could tell there were certain subjects they all steered clear from, and things the other two would not share, just like they did not bring up the worst parts of their lives after the separation. This was not the time or place for that, not when they were all supposed to be happy and hopeful.

It was ten to midnight that he excused himself to the kitchen to get more drinks, only to be joined by his other self. The not-him stayed silent until the kitchen door closed after them, the chatter of the two witches muffled out.

"Ah." The other Teddy rubbed the back of his neck. "I… do you know how powerful he is?"

"Most likely?" Teddy got out the fizzy drink they'd reserved for toasts. Tony had broken out of his Steve-worry for long enough to offer to get them some actual champagne in his capacity as a parent and legal alcohol-provider, but they had concluded that probably wouldn't be a good idea for a sick Billy on antibiotics. "Much more so than me or anyone in this world could imagine, except possibly Doctor Strange."

"It's… that doesn't even begin to describe it." Not-Teddy accepted the glass Teddy poured out for him, staring down at him. "I… for a while, I thought he made me. Either created me from scratch, or just wished for me to love him."

Teddy froze. He couldn't say he'd never thought of the idea, but he had never actually seriously considered it. "And what was your end conclusion?"

"That I was being an idiot because there was no possible way for me to love him so much because of a spell." Not-him shook his head. "Don't make my mistake. There isn't enough time in the world to waste any of it not being with him."

Teddy offered a smile. "Is it bad to say I'm already very aware of that?"

"Just keep it in mind if any renegade lie-gods try to convince you otherwise." Not-him took another glass from him and waited for him to pour the rest. "Also, you know. If his powers get out of hand, he'll need you to ground him."

"And I plan to always be there to do so." Teddy smiled, holding his own glasses. "Shall we, before they start their own coven out there?"

It wasn't that long until midnight, and he had a kiss to get.

And many, many more.


End file.
